Techniques have long existed for conducting voice conferences via telephone. More recently, techniques have come to exist for conducting video conferences. The advent of computers and the decreasing price of accessories such as video cameras that may be coupled to a computer now allow these voice and video conferences to be conducted utilizing computer technology.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.